Modern network may include a large amount of communication cabinets that are spread over large areas. In many cases the communication cabinets are located several miles from each other. The large amount of communication cabinets and the distances between these cabinets increases the cost of network maintenance.
It is known that heat buildup shortens the life of communication equipment. Dust and particles also can cause various malfunctions, especially when the communication cabinet is located in a humid environment. Dust can stick to communication equipment forming a layer that increases the heat buildup.
Various cooling techniques are known in the art. A first technique utilizes perforated communication cabin walls or doors as well as internally installed fans. This technique allows dust to enter the communication cabinet thus subjecting communication equipment within the communication cabinet to dust related failures.
In order to prevent dust and particles from entering the communication cabinets some communication cabinets are equipped with filters. Air passes though the filters, cools the interior of the communication cabinet and is forced out of the communication cabinet.
Gradually, these filters get filled with dust and over time allow diminishing amounts of air to enter the communication cabinet. As a result the communication equipment within the communication heats and malfunctions.
There is a need to provide a communication cabinet and a method for dust removal of communication cabinet filters.